Fuel efficiency can be improved by adding additives to hydrocarbons. Several patents have aimed to enhance the efficiency of fuel combustion with additives that contain carotenoids, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,324.
There still is a need for compositions that improve the oxidation of hydrocarbons, especially the oxidation of fuels.